


Procrastination

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Drabble, Français | French, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1er anime] "J'ai cassé mon stylo..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi. Se base sur le premier anime.

"Monsieur, je constate que les papiers de ce matin ne sont toujours pas signés, et que votre rapport n'a pas non plus été rédigé."

Le colonel Mustang se fend d'un sourire charmeur.

"Eh bien, voyez-vous, lieutenant, il se trouve que j'ai une très bonne explication...  
\- Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, vous avez toujours une très bonne explication. Mais la procrastination ne vous mènera à rien, car tôt ou tard ces papiers doivent être signés. Aussi, monsieur, je me permets de vous suggérer de les signer dès maintenant, afin que vous n'ayez pas à vous précipiter une fois l'heure venue. Vous pouvez même prendre le temps de les lire."

Le regard de Hawkeye est plein de reproches, son ton sec, mais toujours respectueux. Mustang est bien heureux qu'elle ne soit pas sa supérieure.

"Voyez-vous, lieutenant, j'ai tenté de m'y mettre dès la première heure ce matin, mais il se trouve que j'ai cassé mon stylo..."

Les yeux de Riza se plissent.

"Et j'imagine, monsieur, que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'en trouver un autre ?"

Le colonel hausse les épaules.

"Pas même le stylo de rechange dans le tiroir de gauche ? Monsieur ?"

Surpris, Mustang vérifie. En effet. Il ne se souvient pas avoir ouvert ce tiroir depuis... il ne se souvient pas l'avoir jamais ouvert, en fait.

"Vous êtes très perspicace, lieutenant Hawkeye. Puis-je vous demander...  
\- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, je préfèrerais que vous signiez d'abord ces papiers..."  



End file.
